Cursed But Still Smiling
by ObsessiveChick999
Summary: Akitos sisters have been finally revealed, and they have their hearts set on three handsome Sohmas, will Akito take this well? I think not. Read and Find Out
1. SURPRISE!

**Cursed but Still Smiling**

Disclaimer: Naughty language; implied and possible naughty behavior. I also own nothing, though in mind I own Shigure. Sighs

Also a Disclaimer: This is a Mabudachi Trio Groupie Production. ((If you don't get it read my profile))>

Authors Notes: Hey Buddy #1 and Buddy #2 ((waves franticly))> hope you like my story; I've made some changes. (For the better)

It was just another morning at the Sohma family main house. Akito had once again woken up with a hacking cough, all the while spiting up blood. Minakisa, Akito's personal assistant, was urged to call Hatori. Once Hatori had arrived he tended to Akito without a single word spoken between them. Silence had become the only thing that he and Hatori ever compromised on, but Akito needed to get, rather uncharacteristically, something off his chest.

"Why haven't you asked me how I'm feeling?" said Akito speaking barely a whisper.

"Because I know exactly how your feeling", answered Hatori while washing his hands in a near by sink.

"Oh, and how is that?" Akitos signature smirk flashed across his face. Akito could hardly believe that Hatori had the nerve to believe what his minds machinations were, and yet it amused him nonetheless.

"You're feeling fine, just fine", said Hatori while meticulously placing every single one of his medical instruments in their exact position inside his bag. Akito just acknowledged the thought with a simple nod. "Yes you're right about that, but there is another feeling I have yet to disclose to you."

"And what is that?" asked Hatori heading to the bedroom door so he could finally get home, not that he had anything to do but he just wanted to leave that horrid retched place.

"I'm confused, and not only that but worried. Yes, confused and worried", Akito said trailing off.

With those simple words Hatori's rush home seemed less appealing than hearing Akito speak of feelings. The nerve of Akito, after he toyed with the feelings of countless other people, he had no right to consider himself worthy of feelings. And yet Hatori placed his bag on the floor and sat at the foot of Akito's bed.

"Enlighten me", Hatori said in a low and dangerous voice. "My pleasure", answered Akito.

"Hatori, you know I hold the curse in its entirety, but you more than anybody else knows the sadness, anger, and jealousy we of the zodiac have had, will have, and always will have." Akitos words seemed to slice Hatori's heart in two. Akito was the cause of all those negative feelings and he knew it, there was no way Akito was going to get off that easily.

"Yes, I more than anybody _do_ know what we of the zodiac go through", answered in his usual monotone voice.

"But do you know who _exactly_ is the cause of this pain?" Once again Akitos words had affected Hatori, but this time he snapped.

"You're a real fucking hypocrite you know that? Of course you do, you live feeding all of us, possessed by the zodiac, the same fucking spoon full of shit. You make it seem like we should be happy and lucky to have YOU, as our head of family, but you know WHAT? Have you ever wondered why so many of the zodiacs have tried to commit suicide and others have gotten away with it? IT'S YOU.

"You say these things, like I didn't know them. To be absolutely honest as you are with me, those who have died made that decision them selves I didn't give Hana, or Miso, or even Ginamoto the gun or the knife or the rope, they made that decision for them selves. And for future reference DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO TAKE YOUR LIFE EITHER!"

"I'm leaving", stated Hatori in a still fuming state of delirium.

"No you won't, because I still have to tell you why you and the others have been in such pain since the day you were born.", said Akito laying back in bed.

"I think you answered that yourself", Said Hatori once again heading for the door.

"No I haven't, and to be truthfully honest I would trade my curse for theirs any day." Akito meant those words with all his heart, and Hatori noticed the gleam in his eye died for a second.

"Who are they?"

Authors Notes: Sorry for the slight cliffy. Im the type of gal thats loves reviews so if you guys want an update you'll have to review. Also those of you who are familiar with the work of my other two buddies dont be fooled, although mine has rons of comedy its preety angsty.Oh and for those of you who love loooooooooong chapters...SORRYI have school, but dont worry i wont abandon my stories,I get attached to them.


	2. Too Early

Disclaimer: Naughty language, implied and possible naughty behavior in future chapters. I also own nothing, ((except the characters you don't know)).

Also a Disclaimer: This is a Mabudachi Trio Groupie fic. ((If you don't get it read my profile))

**0oo.oo0**

Akito simply smirked, "My sisters".

"I didn't know you had sisters". Hatori was now worried that a horde of Akito clones would appear out of the woodwork and destroy the stoic and somewhat boring life Hatori had tried so hard to maintain. Akito sensed the uneasiness in Hatori's voice.

"There are many secrets I have yet to reveal". Hatori believed this; Akito had given him many surprises in the relatively short years they had been cordially introduced. But he could've never guessed that Akito would've had sisters or any relatives for that matter.

Hatori had known Akitos parents personally, and in all truthfulness after meeting them, he hoped that Akito would come out nothing like them, but unfortunately eagles do not breed doves. The moment Hatori laid eyes on the small and newborn Akito he could already see the malicious gleam in the young ones eyes. Akito as a small child already battled his inner demons, he often said that his best friend was his mind, and was often caught speaking to himself in dark corners of rooms. Once he was caught he would be beat unmercifully, and more unbelievable than seeing a 6"2'((A/N: that guy is Akitos daddy.)) man beating a barley 6 year old child, was the fact that Akito never cried. It was as if he blocked out the pain with using just mental strength. From the very first incident this occurred Hatori knew he would have his hands full.

"Who are they, what are there names, how have you kept them secret, I was with you almost every day, why is it I don't know them?" Hatori had so many questions that needed to be answered. Now.

Akito chuckled; he thought Hatori being flustered was the most entertaining thing in the world. "The eldest by a minute is Sazuka, the middle child by 9 seconds is Satstuki, and the youngest by 8 seconds is Aeika ((A/N: Sorry to interrupt your reading once more but so you have an idea they all have different mothers, but this will be better explained in later chapters)). To answer your second question, I think its pretty obvious, I just never told anybody-"

Hatori cut him off, "I know that, but how were they kept secret in the first place?"

Akito sneered he hated to be interrupted. "The same way I did, not saying anything, genius." Akito had just about had enough of their little conversation. "Go away. Now. I have a headache!" Akito lay back in bed and put the covers over his head and ignored Hatori's grunt of frustration. "Are you gone yet?"

"Yes." With that simple word Hatori grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, knowing exactly whom he was going to talk to.

**0oo.oo0**

At Shigure's house the commotion had begun very early in the morning. Too early. Shigure had been up trying for the first time, in well ever, to make his deadline after Mii had threatened to kill her self if he kept driving her crazy like that. So after many serious similar threats he tried to keep his word, and had succeeded.

"Another disaster averted ", said Shigure thinking out loud as he took sips of his coffee.

"YOU BASTERD I'M GONNA KILL YOU, COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE LITTLE GIRL YOU ARE!"((A/N: just so you know that was Kyo and he got no answer)) was the shout heard 'round the world at about 4:00 in the morning, it was now 7:55 and Shigure was wide awake thanks to two cigarettes and four cups of coffee.

"Good morning", said Touru with her usual cheerful voice, as she made her way down the stairs to begin cooking breakfast.

"Good morning to you too", said Shigure just as cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, that was until Kyo had his meltdown at 4:00 in the morning."

Just then, Yuki made his way into the dinning room, "Yeah what was that all about?" Asked the obviously groggy Yuki. As he said this there was a pounding sound, Kyo had woken up.

"Did you not hear me you little piece of shit, I'm 'gonna kill you!" shouted Kyo from all the way up the stairs. He charged all the way stairs and had in his hand a rat with a chunk of flesh in his teeth. "Is this one of your buddies?" asked Kyo while a little trickle of blood ran down his cheek from an obviously rodent like bite.

"I let myself in." Hatori was at the dinning room door way.

"Hey Ha'ri, what's up, other than the sky?" Shigure hadn't seen his best friend in quite a while and was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about his buddy.

"We need to talk. Now." Hatori's face was grave, and his voice was forced with a false sense of security.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Touru voice wavered a bit but as she said this she grabbed Yuki and Kyos' arms and literally dragged them into the other room, all the while Kyo squealing just as a baby piglet would.

"What's wrong?" Shigure's voice was as serious as it could ever be.

Although Hatori usually always carried the same monotones voice it seemed to be urgent and had a sense of secrecy to it.

"It has to do with Akito."

Hatori continued to explain with excruciating detail his conversation with Akito. Shigure didn't speak a word during the whole explanation. Although, during the conversation in the other room you could tell there was intense curiosity and impatience.

"I-um-uh," Shigure was speechless, surprisingly. At the sudden silence Kyo smashed through a poorly constructed wall ((A/N: There thin because after being broken so many times that's all Shigure could afford.))

"That's enough what the hell is taking so long, we're hungry over here, especially ME!" Kyo was never patient, but when it came to his food, it was pretty scary.

Shigure's face was indescribable; it was a combination of understanding and confusion, offense and calm. Seeing Shigure's face Kyo became painfully quiet. He had never seen Shigure this pensive. Yuki noticed as well, but Touru most of all looked panic stricken at the sudden change of demeanor. Touru unnerved personality shone through. Her eyes gleamed with worry; her face was pale with unmasked anxiety.

"Is everything ok?" murmured Touru. She was truthfully scared; sure she had seen Hatori quiet and lost in thought but Shigure!

"No," answered Shigure with a decisive nod. "No their not." He stood up and walked out of the house. The next thing they all knew they heard his car engine roar and slowly fade away.

"I've never seen him like this, it must be bad." Yuki had known Shigure for a while, a long while, but he had never seen him like this. "What happened any way?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Hatori stood up and walked out the door again Yuki, Kyo, and Touru heard a car start up and drive away.

**0oo.oo0**

A/N: sorry I haven't introduced the main characters, but then again it's my story. If you think this chapter is longer, your right it is, and the rest might be a little longer too. Oh and to my first reviewer I love you! ((Hugs & giggles maniacally)). Apart from that little fit………………………………………. HEY BUDDIES!


	3. Why?

A/N: HEY BUDDY! ((Just needed to get that out of my system.)) Well thank you to all my reviewers I LOVE YOU, PLZZZ DON'T RUN AWAY ((twitches)). But seriously thank you. All three of you. Oh and by the way I changed the spelling of the three sisters names. ((Thanx for pointing it out Buddy #1)) – #3

**0o.o0**

Contrary to popular belief Shigure could drive fairly well. He often used his immature personality to his benefit by making it seem he could do no simple task, such as driving. That was always, _always_, an act because he was just simply lazy. But now he was dead serious and driving to Akitos home would give him answers, and he needed them. Shigure had gone through a lot in his relatively short 27 years of age. Since his birth he had known one thing, inner turmoil. He was one of the unlucky Sohmas that were rejected by their mother. 'But the past is forgotten,' thought Shigure while not really believing it himself.

Once arriving to his destination he calmly removed the key out of the ignition, took a deep breath, and sighed while expelling his tension along with the pent up air in his lungs. The morning sun shone brightly as colored birds sung their happy songs, it was the perfect contrast to his mind-set. While walking up to the compounds main doors, Akito was just beyond the inner garden. Shigure opened the door and walked right up to Akito close enough to see the deep purple eyes of the maniacal adolescent.

Akito smiled warmly, no, more like insanely, the type of smile you see in pictures of demented serial killers. "Hello, I was expecting you."

"You," Shigure's voice was so confused, so bewildered. Akito couldn't help but widen his already frightening smile.

"Yes, I". Akito took off his gardening gloves and made his way to the front porch. "Sit by me, please." Akito motioned to an empty space beside him. "I don't bite."

"What is this talk about _sisters_," asked Shigure rather bluntly while taking seat beside him.

"Well seeing as you're bright, I guess I can tell you in more intimate detail." Akito enjoyed Shigure's company more than Hatori's, which was pretty ironic seeing as Hatori is the one that keeps him alive on a day-to-day basis. Every one knew this, and all were curious but never dared to ask.

"I don't need detail, I just want to know at least _something._"

"Well as I told Hatori there are three of them. Suzuka, Satsuki, and the youngest Aeika. They are all my sisters on my fathers side." Akito took a deep breath, stood up and looked directly into the sun. "They have the curse too just a little different than mine or yours."

"I don't really understand, you keep speaking in partial riddles," said Shigure still sitting down.

"I thought you didn't want any details," asked Akito while turning back around. Shigure was shocked; Akito eyes were red and swollen. Shigure until now hadn't noticed how long Akito had been staring at the sun.

"Don't be so shocked I stare at it all day. Oh, but about my sisters you'll meet them soon enough." Akitos face darkened as a cloud shaded the radiant sun. "I think our conversation has gone on long enough."

"But-," Shigure began.

"-But nothing, as I told Hatori LEAVE!" Akito looked absoulutly murderous. Shigure obviously got the message because he simply nodded and stalked off to the main doors.

As Akito heard the car drive off he thought, 'why has all of this been placed upon my shoulders?'

**0o.o0**

A/N: I know this chapter is **_TINY_** but it's like that for a reason, I plan to elaborate beginning on the next chapter. Once again I love my reviewers. I want to thank all of you.

To those of you who have just read my story PLEASE REVIEW, ANY THING WILL BE FINE! Even a flame, I don't like them but if that's what you think, flame on. To my Buddies I love all of you, but #1 the thing with Lucy and the horse was just wrong. I know im rambling on but, whatever. Till next chapter! - #3


	4. The Sisters

A/N: Hey, Have I told you lately that I love you; sorry I have that song stuck in my head. Well here's another chapy, this ones longer then the last one, thank God!-#3

Disclaimer: Because I haven't put one up in 2 chapters here goes.I own nothing, I want to own everything, I own nobody, I want to own everybody, I think that covers just about everything. –#3

**0o.o0**

At the base of one of the many mountains surrounding Japan there is a small house, modest, clean, but hidden rather suspiciously from prying eyes. Surrounded by so many flowers it looked more like a botanists garden than a home. But the serene scene was far from the chaotic inside of the home.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES!" Suzuka screamed at the top of her lungs. Suzuka had deep auburn tresses that bounced off her shoulders as her amber eyes flashed maliciously as her sister ran down the stairs in only her bra and panties.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?" Satsuki had jet-black hair that fell to the small of her back in a sleek curtain, her eyes a stormy gray. She balanced lightly on the banister of the stairs as she continued to curse her sister in a tongue twister of Japanese.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO READ!" Aeika was the only one ready; she sat on a cushion next to the front door. Her ice blond hair cascaded to her waist in loose waves. Her eyes green wide orbs filled with knowledge. In her hands a book titled 'Modern Curses With Ties to New Old Ones'. She wore a jean skirt and green tank top with green and white sneakers.

They are Akitos' sisters. From oldest to youngest: Suzuka, Satsuki, and Aeika. Suzuka is the fiery elder sister. She holds grudges, screams, bitches, and pins the blame on everybody but herself. Suzuka has a thin waist with wide hips along with a VERY full chest. Of all the sisters she seems to be the full figured one. Satsuki seems to be the most evenly proportioned, her full chest, graceful curves and long slender legs give her a coca-cola bottle shaped body. Satsukis' body has nothing to do in her personality she's pretty quiet but when she starts talking she's crazy, sarcastic and usually funny. Aeika is the thinnest of the three she is model like in build with porcelain skin, and although being the youngest she seems to be the most stable minded. Aeika is constantly reading, writing and designing clothing and elevations for home exterior and interior.

"Hey, Suzuka sorry for bitching at you I was just to stressed looking for my own clothes," said Satsuki coming down the stairs. She wore a tight fitting corset top with black pants and black strapy heels; her hair was picked up in a high ponytail.

"You look like a hooker." Sazuka sat waiting on a couch wearing a purple long-sleeved blouse, khaki pants, and weaved bamboo flip-flops. Her tight curls were wet with gel and water.

"Well I found both of you guys crap so you should thank me," said Aeika peeking over her book with a smirk. Before she knew it her sisters leaped on top of her and smothered her with hugs and kisses. "WE LOVE YOU," they shouted in unison as the two hyper siblings released the younger one of the three.

"Well how long are we going to wait for our brothers yearly visit, it feels like I haven't seen him in two years." Aeika although being the perfect contrast in exterior to her brother, she seemed to be the closest to him.

Suzukas' face became an infuriated red. "I don't see why he comes to see us at all. If we meant anything to him he'd never make us leave."

In contrast Satsukis' face darkened as she got up from the floor and took a seat at the first step of the stairs. Her sisters knew better than ask what was wrong so they just got up and went their separate ways. Suzuka entered the kitten muttering something about being thirsty and Aeika went back to her cushion and returned to reading her book while taking a passing glance at Satsuki before resuming her reading.

**0o.o0**

The kitchen was a sunny place, widows covered most of the walls as an early morning glow invaded the already well-lit room. Yellow and white tiles covered the spotless cooking area. The rest of the walls were a pristine white. An uncharacteristically Americanized dinning table was placed in the center of the kitchen/dinning area. In the center on the table stood a vase with daisies. 'I should've never said that in front Satsuki,' thought Suzuka as she took sips of water; she took a seat in the high backed chair and stared directly at the sun.

**0o.o0**

Satsuki was a complex individual she thought very profoundly though she never expressed it openly. She was strong, her sisters were strong, but she couldn't understand what she or her sisters had done to be placed in perpetual solitary confinement. Akito was her weak spot. Her father had told her when she was young that her little brother looked exactly like his beautiful sister. She loved him when he was little so joyful and carefree, how she missed those days. When she and her sisters along with Akito would spend countless hours in each other's company. Until one day her father told him the truth. 'Death,' that's all she heard of the conversation. From that day forward he changed, for the worst. As soon as the former carrier of the curse died, Akito at the young age of eight was destined to death, it was more than even a grown man could handle, but it was placed on the shoulders of a newly hardened heart. It was eight years ago she and her sisters were banished, cast out as mere strangers, undaunted by blood or love.

There was knock on the door. Suzuka made her way to the front door; Aeika remained seated, while Satsuki lingered in the shadows.

"Hello Suzuka how I've missed you," said Akito as he walked in. He smiled warmly. The smile he kept only for his sisters, a sincere smile.

Aeika stood up from her chair slowly, marked her page and set down the book on the cushion. Aeika was ecstatic at seeing her brother but decided it would be better with a more formal greeting. "Hello brother it's nice to see you as well." Aeika gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Suzuka rolled her eyes and was caught by Satsuki as she finally decided to make her presence shown.

"Hi brother it sure is nice to know you haven't forgotten about us." As Satsuki waltzed across the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Akito unexpectedly opened his arms as if expecting to receive a hug from the next sibling. Satsuki looked at his wide spread arms and back to his face several times before his face darkened with impatience.

Akito lowered his arms. "I see."

"Well we have a lot to catch up on don't you think?" Suzuka trying very hard to lighten the mood grabbed Akito and gave him suffocating hug. When Akito was finally released from the backbreaking hug Akito sauntered into the house.

He inspected every nook and cranny of the living room until finally taking a seat on a couch. The room was divided into three particular designs. On wall was covered with bookshelves, pictures of family and the other Sohmas, the color scheme was bronzy with bits of forest green here and there, it was obviously Aeika's the organization gave it away. The wall parallel to it was in complete disarray. There was a vertical shelf with CDs, picture frames, broken after being thrown in a fight no doubt, and books titled 'Anger Management' and 'You Know You're Crazy When…' the wall was littered with decorations all red and purple, no question this was Suzukas. The wall in the middle had no particular theme. The one shelf held up a couple of books old beyond recognition, little practical joke props, and a single photograph of a small baby in the arms of Satsuki. There was a violin and amazingly enough a thong hanging from it. There was mostly black with hints of color here or there. It was Satsuki, her playful nature and weird tastes defined her.

"That's me in the picture, right?" asked Akito while getting up from his chair to take the picture from Satsuki's wall.

Satsuki finally spoke up. "Gosh you were ugly!" She began to laugh; she loved her brother too much to be able to keep a grudge.

"Almost as ugly as you are," answered Akito while smirking back at his sister. "But in all seriousness I have more important matters to discuss with you." Suddenly the air the room became thick and the sisters found it hard to breath.

"I can't keep you guys in here much longer. I've decided it's time you girls come back home." Akito was not being nice he other things in mind, but his sisters need not know, for now at least.

"Really?" asked Suzuka, her amber eyes widened with shock.

"Yes. Be ready by two o'clock tomorrow, bring your clothing and personal belongings, I will have some one come and pick up the rest of your stuff later in the week." With those simple words he nodded to his sisters and walked out.

"OH MY GOD, OH YEAH WE ARE LEAVING THIS HELL HOLE!" For some reason Satsuki had resorted to her old self and began dancing like a maniac while one by one her sisters joined in.

**0o.o0**

A/N: Finally The Rock has come back to… Sorry, well wefinally we met the sisters. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I cut it in half. To my reviewers I LOVE YOU! To those of you who haven't PLEASE DO! And to my buddies WUZ UP!-#3


	5. The Meeting

A/N: Hey you! Word, hommie G dawg wilekers. I know my weird antics may get annoying at times but bear with me. -#3

Disclaimer: The same ones since the beginning. And remember in my story Akitos a guy.

**0o.o0**

Shigure's drive home was silent. According to recent events, Akitos latest conversations were short and clipped, not that he expected any thing more, but he would have liked to have his thoughts put to rest. Unfortunately, their conversation brought about more anxieties than answers. '_I should just leave_,' he thought. '_Anyplace is better than here_.' He felt like leaving, leaving his friends, his family anything that had ever made him feel confused, unhappy, disappointed, any negative feeling he had been forced to endure. He a moment later saw a billboard reading 'Hawaii A Paradise Like None Other.' Shigure smirked maybe he would move there after he got over all the crap he was forced to deal with. In the end he decided to drive around, it might help him clear his head.

A few hours later he returned home, to find it eerily silent. He walked in and found it spotless, not a speck of dust to be seen. He decided to continue to inspect his home, and in the kitchen found Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sitting quietly having dinner. He should have guessed after his uncharacteristic departure, Tohru was sure to have had a breakdown, clean the house compulsively and using her girlish charm entice the 'so called' men to settle down for his inevitable return.

"Thank you," said Shigure sincerely. At the sound of Shigure's voice everyone in the kitchen dropped their chopsticks simultaneously and looked at Shigure with concern, except of course for Kyo who had to open his big mouth. "Took ya long enough!"

Shigure smiled his ever so familiar smile. "Just had to get my mind straightened out, and although the food looks delicious Tohru, I hope you don't mind if I pass." As Shigure turned his back to the three, he heard an all too well known voice.

"Thank you for what?" asked Tohru while blushing at her own blatant stupidity.

"For you Tohru, for making my almost non existent return a comfortable one." Shigure continued on his way to the shower.

Shigure knew that Tohru had done everything in her power to make his arrival a comfortable one. After he walked out there was no doubt in his mind that Tohru had given the best little speech she could, and begin an all time consuming cleaning session and di- wait a second how long had he been driving around!

"Ah well," thought Shigure out loud as he grabbed a towel and some clean clothes. He made his way to the bathroom; memories of his own sister flooded his mind. She was young when she died. Shigure was sixteen and his sister was four. When she was born he heard from some sources that she had also been born part of the zodiac, he didn't know which, not that it mattered she would be- just as he had- abandoned. She died from food poisoning. He knew it was his late mothers doing, not that she deserved to be called mother- "UGH!" Shigure had had enough of depressing thoughts and thinking of more was not on his agenda. He finally entered the shower and just let the hot water cascade down his muscular body. _'I wonder who his sisters are?' _

**0o.o0**

"He has sisters! Why I would have never guessed!" Ayame exclaimed. Hatori thought that if he told Shigure he might as well tell Ayaa, although he would never admit it out loud Hatori treasured the Mabudachi Trios friendship. And not telling Ayaa would leave his conscious quite disturbed, not to mention that when Shi told Ayaa, Ayaa would have a hissy fit and cry over not being told sooner.

"Neither would I," Hatori answered back while taking a sip of tea in the back of Ayames' shop.

"Does Shi know?" asked Ayame. Ayame knew he did, no doubt that the first person Hatori told would be Shigure.

"Yes, he seems pretty disturbed by it." Hatori knew it had to be vaguely connected to the fact that Shigure lost a sister. He didn't know what on Earth one had to do with the other but it just did. "I'm surprised you haven't made commotion."

"Well, I didn't have the pleasure of spending much time with the ever so wonderful Akito," Ayame answered back sarcastically. "So truthfully I don't really care. Unless it has to do with my darling little brother Yuki. OH DEAR, I haven't visited him in about a week he must be so sad, and cold, and lonely without my brotherly love." Ayame began to get teary eyed; bit his fist and whimpered.

Hatori just rolled his eyes, "Don't count on it."

**0o.o0**

Back at the little cabin at the foot of the mountain the three sisters were making preparations from the second they saw their brother leave through the door. They all began by packing their clothes. Suzuka brought out her purple suitcase and packed it with all her clothes, her wardrobe consisted of mostly pants with lots of shirts with sleeves, and lots of red and purple. Satsuki's wardrobe consisted of lots or shorts, skirts and capris, along with some pants. Her shirts were tight and revealing. Aeika designed her own clothing; they complimented her looks as well as her own personal sense of style; fairy like and whimsical.

After packing their attire, they moved on to packing their most "important" belongings. Suzuka grabbed her medium sized handbag and crammed it with mangas, anime movies, and an MP4 player filled with anime theme songs. Satsuki also had a handbag and like her elder sister she also had an MP4 player with anime theme songs, and that was it. Aeika crammed her handbag with book after book; she also put notebooks with her clothing designs.

"Is that all your going to put in that bag?" asked Aeika with a raised eyebrow.

"No," answered Satsuki while along with her sisters dragging her luggage down the flight of stairs.

"Well what else are you going to put in it?" asked Suzuka while still wrestling with her handbag and suitcase.

"Evan, my cat," answered Satsuki. She fell to her knees and began looking under the couch in the living room.

"I thought that thing died," said Sazuka.

"It didn't, know shut up before I make you shut up." On a stormy night about two years earlier Satsuki heard a faint meowing sound coming from the front door. When she decided to check, Satsuki found a gray and white kitten on the porch, soaking wet and shivering. From that day forward Satsuki kept the cat, and for two years now her sisters had hated it. Apart from the fact that cat bit, hissed, and scratched -everyone but Satsuki- it had an American name, and for some reason it did not sit well.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you should know better than to pick a fight with me," Suzuka being a very heated person, did not like to be spoken to like a small child especially from one of her sisters.

"Sorry," said Satsuki. As she stood back up and turned to look at her sisters she seemed on verge of tears. "I haven't seen Evan for a while now and I think he might have… ran away."

"Its ok Uki we'll help you find him," Aeika sighed. "Isn't that right Suzuka?"

"Yeah sure what ever." After her small verbal confrontation she wanted nothing to do with her sister Satsuki. "Well, why are we going to our brothers in the first place?"

"Because-", started Aeika.

"- There you are!" Satsuki pulled the cat from behind the couch cushions. If a cat could grimace, Evan would be doing so at that very moment. Although the cat obviously didn't wish to be held, it surrendered to his owner's desire. Satsuki carried the cat as you would a baby and then almost as reading the cats mind set it loose on the end table by the couch.

"I'm 'gonna go to bed," said Satsuki while yawning. She gave Aeika a hug and flipped her black silky hair in Suzukas way. With that she walked up the stairs making her way to her room, and ironically Evan jumped from the side table and followed her up the stairs.

"How stuck up is she," Suzuka just didn't know when to quit. "As much as you are," said Aeika while making her way up the stairs and rolling her eyes.

**0o.o0**

The next morning Shigure awoke to find Hatori in his face. "WHAT THE FUCK," Shigure shouted. He was clearly not used to being woken up at-

"Seven in the morning? What do you want?"

"Akitos asked for us… all of us," answered Hatori. Shigure's eyes instantly shot open.

"Now?"

"Yes, now, why do you think I woke you up?" Hatori was still amazed Shigure kept up a job at the rate his mind was going.

"Ok let's go." Shigure shot out of bed and opened his bedroom door and began to climb down the stairs to find Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Ayame by his front door.

"You might want to get some clothes on first," said Momiji through a fit of giggles. Shigure looked down at his body and found he was just wearing a pair of white briefs.

"Whoops." Shigure obviously got carried away; Tohru when seeing Shigure in his relative glory; giggled bashfully and blushed profusely. A few minutes later he emerged from his room in his traditional clothing.

"Ok. I'm ready," said Shigure while running down the stairs two steps at a time. "Can I drive?"

Hatori once again questioned whether or not to let him do as he pleased.

"No."

"Your no fun!"

**0o.o0**

"Wow it's been so long since we've been here last!" exclaimed Aeika as she and her sisters made their way into the Sohma family compound. That very morning Akito drove back to his sister's cabin at the base of the mountains and woke them up at five o'clock in the morning. He surprised them because they weren't supposed to be picked up until two o'clock in the afternoon, but they – they meaning Satsuki and Aeika- didn't mind. They couldn't wait to leave their relative imprisonment. At age eight Akito banished his sisters; his sisters were 13. Akito was now seventeen and his sisters twenty-two, meaning they had been in the small cabin away from human society for nine full years with only a yearly visit and update by their "loving" brother. But now they would finally meet the other Sohmas they had so much about.

"Go wait in my room," ordered Akito. "You do remember where that is?"

"Yeah, though I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't, you keeping us locked up and all." Suzuka was in no mood for her obnoxious brothers comments, not that she ever was.

"Fine. Just go wait there," sneered Akito. His sister hadn't changed at all. She was obviously still cursed with anger.

The three sisters watched as their brother entered or rather exited through a door that led outside. Then after being sure he had left they dropped their bags and ran to Akito room. It was very spacious. Large windows that opened up into doors that led onto a balcony, made up the wall parallel to the door. Light tatami mats covered the floors. A small pedestal that led to an elevated futon was at the center of the room. On either walls there were tapestries with the zodiac animals.

"Looks a lot different from last time I was here," said Satsuki with a far away look in her eye. She was obviously reminiscing about when the room was filled with toys and laughter of a young little boy, sadness overtook her as she remembered the countless hours she spent with the tiny Akito.

"You were with him a lot weren't you?" sneered Aeika. Aeika being a very jealous person, it bothered her that Akito always kept a special place in his heart for his sister Satsuki.

"What does it matter?" Suzuka being a very easily irritated person it made her immune to having feelings that she decided to call a "show of weakness" or in other words feeling anything other than anger made her feel vulnerable.

After a minute or so the three sisters began to hear a muttering of voices just outside the window, then a slight tapping followed by a very familiar voice.

"Suzuka, Satsuki, Aeika there are a couple of people who wish to meet you," Akitos voice could be heard clearly through the window.

"So this is it," said Aeika while taking a deep breath.

"Lets end this," said Suzuka in a very disinterested voice. Sighing Satsuki stepped forward along with her sisters and opened the windows that led to the large balcony. As if in a movie the wind picked up speed and blasted open the doors. They're standing as trophies stood his sisters.

"Meet my sisters," Akito could not help but snicker as his sisters stood there with their chins held high and looking down with such arrogance, it was a look that could only be matched by his own smug look of haughtiness. As soon as the wind calmed back down to a gentle breeze Akito looked back at the rest of the Sohma family standing behind him in awe of… well just in awe.

"I'm Suzuka," she said in a very proud tone with her left brow lifted in arrogance. All the while staring at a man in the crowd of Sohmas. His was hair medium length; covering one half of his face.

"I am Satsuki," her chin was high and looked very much like her brother did. Her eyes were set squarely on a black haired man, he had a smile on his face and she noticed rather quickly why. Her shirt had lowered it self and quite a bit of cleavage was showing.

"And I'm Aeika," her hand was on her hip as if on pose. She as her sisters had been staring at a man, one with hair just as long and silky as hers.

'_He's cute', _they all thought in unison.

**0o.o0**

"_She's pretty hot,"_ thought Shigure while leaving is eyes directed squarely at her chest.

"_Why is this Suzuka person staring at me_," thought Hatori as he and Suzuka had battle of wills using only their eyes.

"_Who dare she have hair just as long and silky and shiny and- hey she's pretty,"_ thought Ayame as he inspected her with tedious detail.

"You can stop now," sighed Akito. His sisters took a deep and breath and their look of arrogance slipped away. Aeikas' sincere smile repapered on her face; Satsukis smirk regained control over her features and Suzukas usual semi-friendly scowl took control of her expression.

"You'll all get to know each other better inside," Akito led the way to a great dinning hall in his home. When he arrived his sisters were already standing by near a wall.

"Everyone take a seat," Akito made no request, that was an order. No one moved till Akito took a seat at the very head of the table. He glanced over to his sister Satsuki and motioned to his right. Satsuki knew that would be her spot. Akito glanced at the seat to his left and pointed to his sister Aeika, Aeika smiled and gracefully took a seat beside her beloved brother. Akito cleared his throat, which obviously meant it was time for the rest of the Sohmas to take their own seats. There was a sudden clank of chairs and almost instantly Shigure appeared beside Satsuki. Satsuki noticed this bold move and nodded to her brother in agreement, which meant it was all right if him to be seated at such close proximity. Ayame seemed to take the next initiative and just when he was about to take a seat beside Aeika, Suzuka beat him to it and sneered at the longhaired man beside her.

"Aw, very well I'll just have a seat beside my best friend, isn't that right Gure-san, Gure-san?" Ayaa noticed that Shigure was obviously to preoccupied with eyeing all the sisters to even notice his buddy speaking to him.

"Oh yeah, sure whatever," said Shigure very offhandedly.

After that little display everyone began to take his or her seat. Minakisa, Akito's personal assistant, brought out the food one course at a time. During dessert Akito decided to let the other Sohmas satisfy some of their curiosities.

"Does anyone have a question concerning my sisters?"

"Yeah, how old are you girls," asked Shigure. Akito didn't like the question but Satsuki placed her hand over her brothers' arm and said, "We are all twenty-two".

"Why don't any of you look alike?" Momiji asked. Aeika decided to answer that particular question. "We all have a different mother, well except for Satsuki, she and Akito are _fully related_." By the end of the sentence she sneered.

"Why-"

"-How come?" interjected Momiji. "Look little boy you'll stop asking such personal questions or I'll break your lip, understand?" Suzuka had no desire to relive her past.

"Apologize, that's no way of speaking to young boy," Hatori spoke up and the air became thick with tension. Suzuka glared at him again having a battle, willing the other to look away. In the end when she knew he would back down, she smiled… she actually smiled. "Sorry." Hatori simply nodded.

"Whose the oldest?" asked Yuki all the way from the other end of the table.

"I am the oldest by a minute," answered Suzuka. "Satsuki is the middle by nine seconds and the youngest is Aeika by eight seconds."

Before another question could be asked Akito spoke up. "They will be staying here for an unknown amount of time." "Hatori I need you to go to the cabin where they were staying and bring all their belongings."

"I don't know where they live," said Hatori. He wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Take Suzuka with you."

**0o.o0**

A/N: What do ya think? I made this chapter a lot longer because it I think it would be nice if we got the plot coming, we were getting there too slowly, but now we're back on track. PLEASE REVIEW I LIVE OFF THEM. If you want me update please review I don't want to stop writing but if I don't get reviews soon I just might loose my drive to write.


	6. Little Brother

Chapter 6 

A/N: Well………… Hi!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Akitos sisters and the cabin they lived in. Oh there is some cursing as always.

**0o.o0**

A few hours later when some more meaningless questions were asked and dessert was consumed Akito literally threw everyone out except for Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure.

"Shigure," he began slowly, "if you lay a single finger on either of my sisters you will suffer the same fate Hatori did." Shigure could not help but nod, but in his mind he knew that sooner or later he would not only place a finger but much more than that.

"Understood?"

That statement brought Shigure back from some very interesting mental pictures. "Yes."

"Good," said Akito while turning back around to face Ayame, "The same goes for you too."

"Like would ever, " said Ayame using his most offended look.

"Do you mean to say you find my sisters undesirable?" Akito knew that Ayame did, but it was entertaining watching the usually eloquent man fumble over words.

"I…well…yes…but… no…I mean," Ayame now understood how intimidating Akito could be.

"You don't have to answer that," interrupted Aeika. She didn't like watching her brother intimidate such a handsome man.

Akito eyed his sister's bold move but decided he would deal with her later. "As for you Hatori take the minivan and retrieve all of my sisters belongings, Suzuka believes important."

"Hatori? That is your name right? Please make sure you get my cat please. No matter what," said Satsuki positive her sister would pretend she didn't remember the cat existed.

"Why do I have to do it?" questioned Hatori. The thought of being with the devil incarnate alone in car was not something he looked forward to.

"Because I said so," Akito had turned that particular statement into his motto. And in all sincerity it was the only reason he could really use without lying. "Why wouldn't you want to do it?" Akito took sick sadistic pleasure in pushing peoples buttons. After seeing the bicker and banter between his sister Suzuka and Hatori he couldn't help but put them together so they could rip each other apart.

"Fine, when do we go?" asked Hatori finally noticing that no matter what he said he in the end would be forced to go.

"Now."

**0o.o0**

Shigure decided to take Ayame home, after having to convince Yuki. Shigure of course was driving, Ayame was in the passenger seat, and Yuki was in the back seat.

"Well Ayaa, what do you think about his sisters?" asked Shigure.

"Whose sisters?" Ayame was hopeless.

"Akitos. Retard." Shigure bopped Ayame over the head. Ayame then proceeded to cry and whimper like a beaten puppy. "Oh, God I'm so sorry!" Shigure then let go of the steering wheel so he could hug his best friend.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Yuki jumped from his seat and took hold of the steering wheel and tried his best to keep the car from wandering into the opposite lane.

"You forgive me?" asked Shigure after letting go of Ayame and regaining control of the vehicle.

"Of course why wouldn't I," said Ayame while wiping tears from his eyes.

"I think both of you are retarded," said Yuki with an exasperated sigh. Yuki rubbed his temples; he felt a headache coming on.

**0o.o0**

Hatori drove in silence hoping that Suzuka would do the same but unfortunately for him that was not physically possible for the ravaging beauty beside him.

"Can I play some music?" Suzuka not waiting for an answer searched for her favorite station. Hatori's ears were suddenly bombarded with heavy rock music at full blast.

"What on Gods green earth is that infernal sound?" Hatori had to scream for his question to be heard.

"You wanna screw what?" she shouted. Suzuka understood Hatori's question but enjoyed watching his face turn a sickly green. "I'm just playing, this is Guns and Roses". Suzuka continued to lip-sync every single lyric in the song.

"I don't care whom it is I just want it off!" not being able to control his anger any longer, Hatori turned off the music. Suzuka scowled and tuned it back on, then Hatori turned it back off, then She pushed his hand out of the way and turned it back on, then finally for the last time Hatori turned it off. In a split second Suzuka punched a hole straight through the stereo system she yelped at the sudden burst of pain that shot through her arm.

"Why did you do that for," asked Hatori his face red with anger.

"If I can't listen to music nobody can," she clutched her bleeding fist. Hatori's face changed with sudden concern as he saw that Suzukas eyes watered with pain, she cursed under her breath.

"I'll take a look at it when we get to your house," said Hatori trying not to look too worried.

Instead of giving one of her snarky remarks Suzuka simply nodded her head. Suzuka wasn't used to being taken care of, and the thought of having Hatori care enough to want to help her, made her melt. For the rest of the trip they remained in perpetual silence.

Then suddenly without warning, "do you have a large penis?" Suzuka tried very hard not to crash into the window as the car came to a screeching halt.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hatori was infuriated and appalled, though he momentarily considered answering.

"We're here", Suzuka couldn't help but smirk as Hatori eyed her carefully as his usually stoic face turned into a look of utter disgust. He emerged from the car at looked up the breath taking scene before him. A twin peaked mountain stood tall tickling the sky, clouds hovered at the top, they appeared as blankets keeping the mountains warm from the chilly night air.

"It's over here," Suzuka motioned over to a weather-beaten path. Hatori took notice of how solemn she looked. In the short time he'd met the infuriating beauty, he'd noticed how her amber eyes shone with life and spirit. But know her eyes were set to the ground, all emotion erased from her face, it sadden him to see her that way; for though she was maddening she was equally beautiful. _'What the hell? Did I just call her beautiful?'_

"This is it," said Suzuka pointing at a large cabin with two floors; flowers covered every visible inch of the small front yard.

"It's nice," said Hatori while taking the initiative in picking up the pace.

Suzuka gave a loud audible sigh, "Yeah sure whatever"

**0o.o0**

"You girls, keep your hormones in check", Akito had heard enough of a prior conversation going on in the room occupied by his sisters to know that being isolated from men was taking it's toll on them. Satsuki and Aeika, at hearing their brother's voice, both jumped. Satsuki on her bed bounced a couple of times and Aeika on the floor, fell backwards and bashed her head on the tatami mats.

"You scared the crap of me little brother!" Aeika bounded off the ground and gave her little brother a hug. At the sudden act of affection Akito merely stood like a statue and waited for the little love-fest to end. With a sigh of exasperation he pushed Aeika to the ground. "I have not changed, I am still head of house and deserve to be treated with more respect! Let this be a warning to both of you." He simply walked out with only a passing glance at Satsuki.

"Ow," Aeika being hit twice in the same 15 seconds couldn't help but pout as she picked up a pencil and notebook and began to sketch away on her bed at the other side of the room.

"I told you he's still as coldhearted as ever," said Satsuki as she picked up a book and began to read it. Aeika quietly cried at her bed, thinking her beloved sister did not hear the silent sobs.

'_Poor thing, she needs to learn somehow.'_

**0o.o0 **

"So is this all of it?" grunted Hatori his face not visible from the mountain of clothing he had in his strong arms. _'How much stuff can they have?'_

"Yeah, other than the cat," said Suzuka while trying to maintain a strong grip on the struggling feline in her hands. There was an array of bite and scratch marks on her arms. But one specific scratch caught Hatori's eye, three little parallel scratches on her right cheek.

After chuckling to him self, Hatori led the way to the already full minivan. After Hatori and Suzuka arranged the odds and ends around in the trunk and back seats, they began to head back home.

"So your part of the zodiac huh?" Suzuka was tying to start a conversation, seeing as they would be alone in the car for a while.

"Yes, the dragon," answered Hatori truthfully.

"That's cool, as far as a curse can be," said Suzuka with a crooked smile on her full lips.

"And you?" asked Hatori he knew all the Sohmas cursed by the zodiac and he was sure they were all filled, unless there was something he didn't know.

Suzuka sighed before deciding to answer, "Well it's a long story."

"We have and a half, I think we have time. Unless you don't want to talk about it then a understand." Hatori didn't much interest in the personal life of others, but Suzuka was something special and he knew she was different, in a good way.

"As you know, my brother Akito is the core of the curse, me and my sisters have what you could call," Suzuka struggled for words, "the… the… look when we get back just ask Satsuki she can explain it better than I can." Suzuka took a deep breath and looked out the window. She couldn't find the words to explain. It angered her.

"When we get back I'll take a look at that hand," said Hatori looking ahead. At Hatori's remark she looked at her hand and saw it looked pretty bad. It was bruised purple with many cuts some from the hard punch she gave the radio a couple hours ago, and some from the cat that was peacefully sleeping in the back seat of the car.

**0o.o0 **

It was about one o'clock in the morning and Yuki finally was able to set foot into his home. It took so long to get home because Shigure and Ayame kept making stops along the way.

(Flash back)

"_I wanna go to a strip club!"_

"_I want to buy hair barrettes."_

"_Lets get a burrito!"_

"_Lets go to the mall!"_

"_YEAH1 We can pick up a girl there!"_

_Yuki couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT UP," Yuki sighed, "lets just go home."_

(End flash back)

"What took so long?" whispered Kyo from the couch with a sleeping Tohru on his lap. "You guys have worried her sick. She's been going on and on and on, till she fell asleep on me half an hour ago."

There were a couple of moments of silence and out of nowhere, "Sorry you're just so comfy," Tohru stirred but didn't become fully awake. She propped herself up and placed her face in the crock of Kyo's neck. He gulped but let her remain in his arms.

Yuki's face darkened but decided it was better to just ignore the tightening of his heart before any of the others in the room noticed.

"Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree F-U-C," started Shigure with a wide smile over his face.

"Don't finish that," Hatori was now standing at the door way holding the back of Shigure's neck, hoping god would give him the power to just snap his neck. At the sound of Hatori's voice, Tohru woke up but kept her head on Kyo's neck subconsciously, when she noticed what had just happened she blushed furiously and gave a nervous giggle, but _still_ kept her head on Kyo's neck.

"Well how did it go with the one with the nice rack?" asked Shigure.

"It went fine." Suzuka emerged from behind Hatori with a look that could kill.

"I left my first aid kit here so I though I could treat her hand here."

Shigure chuckled nervously "Hi!"

**0o.o0**

AN: What do you think? I think the stories pretty good. Review. Oh and sorry for the delay but school is killing my time. Don't worry the next chapter will be updated sooner.


End file.
